Baby Rachel
by anewkindofme
Summary: Will and Emma have been guardians to Rachel, who's attitude has been stinking lately. After an accident, they decide it's time to treat Rachel like a baby. But will she actually learn to enjoy it?
1. Chapter 1

So I don't know if I'm still doing my Twilight stories, but I got this idea and I hope to continue this one. I only stopped doing my last Glee baby story because of Cory Montieth's death, but I'm ready to try again.

_Will_

Rachel came to stay with us a few months ago, after her fathers passed in an accident. She hasn't been totally easy to deal with. She shuts Emma and I out and doesn't want to talk to us. She acts up at school and has been an even bigger diva than usual.

As I lay asleep in bed one night, I hear crying. I roll over, wondering if it's Emma, but she's asleep still. Confused, I sit up and from my open door, can see Rachel sitting in the hallway, crying. I get out of bed and walk out to her, sitting beside her.

"Rachey, honey, what's wrong?" I ask her. She sniffles and wipes at her eyes.

"I…I had a bad dream. My…my daddies…their accident…" She starts to sob and I take her into my arms, slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh, honey, it's okay, it was just a nightmare. You're here, your safe." She sucks in a sob and buries her head into my shoulder. After a while, she slowly begins to calm down. I stand up, helping her to her feet, only to have her cling to me.

"No! I don't want to sleep by myself." I nod and scoop her up, carrying her into Emma and I's room. I lay her between us and she snuggles into me, both of us slowly falling back to sleep.

…..

"Will," my wife's whisper is what wakes me up the next morning. My eyes flicker open and I'm met with an intense smell of pee. I look down and see Rachel's still asleep and then look up at Emma.

"Did Rachel wet the bed?" I ask.

"Well it sure wasn't me." I sigh and pull back the covers, carefully lifting Rachel up. "What are you gonna do?"

"Give her a bath. You change the sheets." I carry Rachel into the bathroom and her eyes flicker open.

"Mr. Schue?" She then looks down and her face turns red. "Oh no. I…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Angel, I'm going to give you a bath." She wrinkles her nose and jumps out of my arms.

"I can bathe myself." I shake my head and turn on the tub. I remove her wet panties and then take off her nightie. She blushes even harder and tries to leave, but I place her gently in the tub, starting to wash her off. "Mr. Schue, stop! I'm not a toddler!"

"Well sweetie," I say softly. "You wet the bed. And I know for a fact it's not the first time." A horrified look goes across her face. "I didn't want to make a huge deal over it but it keeps happening. I spoke with a psychologist, he says it's normal, you've been through something traumatic." I begin to put shampoo in her hair. "But I've decided from now on, you're going to lose a diaper."

"Mr. Schue! No!" Rachel cries out, slamming her hands down on the water, causing her to splash me. I shake my head once again.

"You have no choice sweetheart. I already bought a pack of diapers in case it happened again and it did." She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww, look how cute you look." I wiggle her chin. She just glares at me. Once I finish bathing her, I help her out of the tub and take her back into my room. I dry off her hair and lay her down on a towel on the floor. I reach under my bed and pull out a Wal-Mart bag. I pull out some baby oil and put it all over her body before putting on some powder. She wriggles around but I'm still able to do it. I then pull out a fluffy diaper, taping it onto her. She kicks her legs, looking like a real baby.

"Take it off!" She whines.

"Now, now, no throwing a tantrum." She just rolls her eyes. Emma comes back in holding new linens and places them down on the bed.

"Well look at how cute you look Rachey." She tickles her chin. Rachel glares at her.

"Can I get dressed now?" She stands up, nearly tumbling over with the heaviness of her new diaper. Emma straightens her out.

"I don't think any of your outfits will fit over your diaper. So you stay here with Emma and I'll go to the store." Without another word, Rachel stomps off to her room, though not as effectively and she looks every bit of a toddler. I smile at Emma. "I think we're getting our little girl." She smiles and pecks my lips.

"Go get her some clothes."

….

I walk through the door to Rachel's room an hour later. She's wearing a red t-shirt but I can see a pair of jeans stranded in the corner. I knew she wouldn't be able to wear it over her thick diaper. She looks up at me. "Did I say you could come in?"

"Drop the attitude little girl." I reach into one of my many bags and pull out a pacifier.

"What are you doing?" She asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"When babies get fussy, their daddies give them their binkies."

"Well I'm not a baby and I'm not…mmmph!" She gets cut off by me putting the pacifier into her mouth. I remove her shirt and reach into the bag, pulling out a pink gingham baby dress with matching bloomers. I dress her, her struggling the whole way, but there's not much she can do. I put pink booties on her feet and then white mittens of her hands so she can't use them. Emma walks in holding a hair brush and two ribbons. She brushes out our new baby's hair, putting them into pig tails with the ribbon.

Rachel tries to speak, but the pacifier muffles it, so it sounds like baby babble. I smile and take her into my arms. "Look at our precious babykins, Emma."

"Oh she's just so adorable!" Emma coos, tickling Rachel's chin. She glares up at us. "Oh now that's not very cute." She takes her from me and holds her high in the air, blowing into her tummy, causing a laugh to escape our pouting girl's lips. "There we go, there's a smile."

"Now I want you to try saying Daddy," I tell her. She goes to remove her pacifier but of course can't. "Go on, say it." She at first just stares at me but realizes she has nothing left to lose.

"Daddy," she says, it muffled behind her pacifier…

"Aw, good." I take my little angel and cuddle her close. I take her downstairs and Emma follows. She grabs a bottle she's prepared. "Now Rachey, I'm gonna take out your pacifier, but if you say anything but baby talk, I'll spank that little bot bot of yours." I remove the pacifier and Emma takes her, putting the bottle in her mouth, without Rachel saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

_Will_

Once Rachel finishes her bottle, we bring her into the living room and sit her down in her new baby swing. We pull off the blanket from over the white board where I have written down some new rules.

**Baby is completely dependent on Mommy and Daddy, they will do everything for you.**

**You will only use baby talk unless we tell you otherwise.**

**You do not touch your diapers, that is Mommy and Daddy's job.**

**You will wear what we put you in.**

**You may only crawl in the house. If we go out, we may put you on a baby leash. Other than that, you'll be carried or in a stroller.**

**You will drink from bottles or be fed whatever food we give you in your high chair. You may eat with your hands or Mommy and Daddy will feed you.**

**You will take naps throughout the day and you will go to bed when we say.**

**We are not "Will and Emma" we are "Mommy and Daddy" or "Mama and Dada"**

**You will use your diapers, do not ask to use the potty.**

**If you disobey, you will get spanked and a time out.**

"Does baby Rachey have any questions for Mommy and Daddy?" Emma coos.

"What about school?" Rachel asks.

"From now on, I'm going to be a stay at home mom. We've told the school you're being home schooled, but you will go with Daddy and I when he has to do stuff with the Glee club," Emma explains.

"What if I refuse?"

I laugh. "You can't Rachel. You're under our control. Anything else?" She just shakes her head. I lift her up and grab the keys. Emma slips a pacifier in her mouth and we walk out the door, putting her in the backseat. We get up front and I pull out.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asks.

"Only baby talk," Emma reminds her. Neither of us bother to answer her question and we drive to the mall. Emma reaches into her bag and pulls out a child harness. I open the door and let Rachel out, Emma putting the harness around her waist, holding the leash as we walk in. I slide a pacifier into her mouth and we head towards Babies "R" Us. She tries to hide her head but it's no use. We go in the store and head straight for the strollers. Rachel stands there, sucking on the pacifier, her face beet red.

Once they select one, they put her in and she kicks her legs. "Nuw!" Rachel whines from behind the pacifier. They just laugh.

"Aw, is baby trying to say something to Mommy and Daddy?" I coo, tickling her chin. I push her stroller over to the home section. Emma and I pick out a crib, changing table along with a pack and play.

_Rachel_

I sit in the stroller, pouting. This is so humiliating.

"Mr. Schue?" I hear a very perky and annoying voice come from behind us. Will turns my stroller around and I come face to face with Quinn Fabray. No, no, no.

"Oh hey Quinn," Will says with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Just picking up a gift for a shower," she explains. She peers into the stroller. "Rachel? Is that you?

"It is," Emma says. "Rachel's our little baby now."

Quinn smirks. Oh no. "And what a cute wittle baby she is," Quinn coos, kneeling in front of the stroller and pinching my cheeks, hard. I let out a whimper. "Oh and what a fussy wittle baby." She stands up, looking at my new parents. "You know, Mr. and Mrs. Schue, I can babysit whenever needed." My eyes widen.

"That sounds great, thank you Quinn," Emma says. "We'll give you a call tonight."

"Awesome." She kneels back down and kisses my nose. "See you later Rachey Bear." And with that, she's off. Surely tapping away on her smartphone.

As we're in line checking out, I feel my stomach rumble. I look up at Emma. "Hungry," I say from behind my pacifier.

"Alright sweetums, we'll stop by the food court and get you something to eat." Once we're done, they push me out into the food court and Emma puts me on her lap. She puts a bib around my neck and Will walks off, coming back holding a kid's meal. He cuts it up into tiny pieces and removes my pacifier, holding it up to feed me.

"Wanna eat like big girl," I say, using a baby lisp.

"Well you're not a big girl." Will coos as he feeds me. I glare at him as he continues to feed me and then stick a bottle in my mouth. I suck on it, still glaring at him. "I think babykins needs a nap when we get home." I finish my bottle and then they put me back in the stroller before pushing me out to the car. Will puts in my new car seat and straps me in. I'm silent the entire drive home. When we get home, I'm taken upstairs, a new pacifier is put in my mouth and I sit there while Will sets up my nursery in the guest room. Once he's done, I'm placed in the crib and they walk out.

I wait a good five minutes before spitting out my pacifier and start biting at my mittens. They get loose and fall off. I remove my booties and take off my dress. I scale the crib, getting out and rip off the diaper. Shaking my hair out of the pig tails, I run to the closet, trying to find something I can wear, but all of it is baby dresses and onesies. I go to grab the least babyish thing: khakis that snap at the crotch and a white shirt with a ruffled collar. I go to put them on when the door swings open. I spin around and see Will standing there.

"Well, well, well."


End file.
